The Resistance: An Introduction
by AngelicChrishu
Summary: The psychopathic man known as Zio has taken up the power of the Great Light, and also leadership of Ragol and Pioneer 2. But, a new hope has emerged: the rebel force known as The Resistance. Do these raw recruits have what it takes to save Ragol?
1. Default Chapter

The Resistance 

Sye awoke abruptly among the scattered shards of an ancient temple. He looked around the room defensively, his body still prepared to fight for his life.

Things were still blurry in his mind: "God, what the heck just happened," he questioned, "Hmm, that's weird, my head stopped hurting, I wonder...ack," by the time Sye hit "ack" his headache and his recent memories started flooding back to him in a torrent: some...something about a hunter...and... And a portal...but...who's this godlike figure? Sye gasped,

"Zionus, could he... did he figure me out?" He questioned somewhat fearfully.

And yet again, he suddenly felt a surge of sharp pain, but this time, it all over his entire body. Then he felt something more pleasurable. His body surged and adapted to a bright, holy power pervading his every cell and mingling with the dark energy inside of him.

"AHHGH! What now!" he managed to burst out as his heart felt like it was going to explode and his body burnt and froze and was electrocuted at the same time. Then, he went from his childish form to the body of a 17 year old.

_"HOLY CRAP! I remember everything now..._

_After beating Sona I was turned into a three year old..._

_Then those people posing as my parents took me in and raised me for those seven years..._

_Zio must have possessed me and waited until he regained enough strength to take control..._

_Hmm. I must have absorbed some of his power when he regained his own body._

_I have a knack for that, I guess. When Falz killed me in the blast that offed P1 and somhow I was revived as a 12 year old, I absorbed some of his power... The power of darkness..._

_With the Great Light's power as well, I should be able to stop all of this..._

_But first, I need those swords..._

_Masamune and Muramasa, Wielded by Abyss Abaddon and Nyreal Destiny."_

Sye, insanely happy that his purple FOnewm suit was one size fits all, reached into his belt and popped the pill that contained his Mag, Ila. In a flash of neon green lights, The creature that was purely golden wings appeared and brougth the pills for Sye's items with it.

"Yah, Yah, Yah, I'll go pipe to P2. Can't you let me enjoy near end-puberty for a little bit? I mean honestly, not knowing about hot women and women being hot and um... Hot female body parts is a if you know you haven't been seeking them for seven years."

He threw a smaller capsule that came from a capsule onto the ruined ruins floor and stepped in the bath of light.

Destination: the nostalgically named, Coral. Ragol's largest settled mass of land.

Nyreal Destiny laid partially awake on his bed, trash and clothes on his floor, and a suspected missing (pretty god damn important to all guys) specific bpdy part .. Well, at least that's what he figured that Moonlight would do to him, especially after forgoing her warning, something about not drinking all the goddam Vodka, maybe something about watch your hands pervtard.

"Ugh, what .beat is it?" Nyreal glanced at his clock: 539 (3:57 a.m.).

"Weird, how am I up already when I coulda sworn that Moon dragged me back here at 375 12:00 a.m., and why don't I feel hung over?"

Nyreal silently dismissed that train of thought and walked into his bathroom. Purple hair covering his headband, light green eyes shining through the cloud of purple hair,

"Not too bad." Nyreal adjusted the headband that he received from his Sensei a few years back. In the Arcanjistu style of Orochi Fate, Nyreal's master, the Band of Light symbolizes mastery of the art.

Nyreal left the bathroom after cleaning up a bit, and walked toward his closet. Before he could reach his closet, however, he was stopped by the voice of a child.

"Sobriety pills work good, don't they," a 17 year old boy with tall, spiky, pink hair and green eyes asked. He also had an Ila Mag floating behind him.

Nyreal recognized the voice and also figured out where it was coming from: on top of his dresser, which was directly to his right. He then responded with, "Heh, you always did like to harsh people's buzzes, Sye Yuiy,"

"Eh, maybe." Sye walked out of Nyreal's bathroom, reinforcing his spikes.

"But, wha, howtdidyougotherewhileyouwererighhere?"

"When you're a level 383 equivalent, you can do a helluva lot more than just blasting ice. Anyway, grab your stuff, we've gotta go get everyone."

"You sure haven't changed after seven years."

Nyreal complied and reached into one of his dresser drawers for a small belt attachment, an expandable piece of fabric with five full slots that looked just big enough to hold a capsule.

"Sheesh, you could ask how everyone is after so friggin long."

Nyreal grabbed his Guard Wave and put it on, it was a black, whole body suit on him, but it had obvious signs of hard armor on every part of it. After that was done, he donned his blue robe.

"Damn I hate this thing. I'd rather not wear this, but it's considered indecent exposure to walk outside in a Guard Wave."

Sye cleared his throat to remind Nyreal yet again of what he was referring to. "Oh, that," Nyreal laughed, "You think I'd keep the Masamune in this hellhole? Abyss has it."

"Kay, let's go get it."

Nyreal threw a telepipe down and set his destination for Pioneer 2.

-  
They walked past myriad businesses set up around Abyss's apartment. One TV was blaring about the court marshal of a military academy's top students: Lucca. They walked by too fast to catch her last name.

Nyreal and Sye walked out of the elevator and knocked on the door of apartment TeyNigh. A tall, lanky HUmar opened up the door.

"Hey guys, whaddap? Come in, have drink, get wasted, lemme take your money"

dot dot muthafreakindot was the only thing that they could come up with.

Once they all went inside and got settled at Abyss's minibar, Abyss handing out Vodka to everyone (No I don't promote underage drinking, but there's nuthin wrong with Vodka. . . ) The barten HUmar, 25; the running towards wastedness FOmar, 23; and the Godly FOnewm who was 17 and yet was truly closer to 24, sat as Sye related all of the recent events.

"So this Zionus guy is tryin' to take over the world?" Abyss inquired. That was a "no crap sherlock" question.

"Surely you have a plan to kick his ass eighty-nine ways to wendesday, don't you Nyreal?" Sye answered a question with a question.

"Yah, my usual plan: Hit him 'till he dies. And another thing, don't call me Shirley."

As if "Shirley" pissed them off, a squad of two HUcasts, a HUcaseal, and a RAcast swung from an unseen rope into Abyss's apartment window.

00, action up soon!

Abyss jumped into a nearby room, and Sye and Nyreal jumped into their battle positions. Sye popped out an Elysion from it's capsule, and Nyreal blew open one of his own with a Foie, and grabbed the Red Saber that came out. Sye attempted his trademark Rafoie, but to his trouble and dismay, he found the Droids flame proof.

Also Lightning proof.

Dammit! How is it cold proof?

Sye then gave up and ran towards the RAcast with his patented ambidex Elysion style. He sliced diagonally once, then he threw it in the air, caught it, and made another slash with his left hand. While he was doing this, Nyreal was hacking away at the two HUcasts. He decapitated the first one easily, but the other one was completely resistant to any and most damage. Nyreal jumped onto the ceiling, kicked off and stabbed the HUcast through the one weak spot he knew on this model, the BEE connection port on the top of the skull. Once the Cast was impaled, it exploded behind him and Nyreal pulled out his Charge Vulcans to hail the HUcaseal with photon. Strangely enough, the HUcaseal stood there vacantly until Nyr started to shoot wave after wave of photon bursts at her. This agression noted, she materialized a pair of Blade Dance daggers and charged for Nyreal.

Sye hacked and hacked again, leaving little damage. The Ranger became bored and unloaded on Sye with a previously unnoticed M60 Vise. After the original volley, Sye recovered and then began to bat each group of three blasts back at the android, the shots also having no effect.. Then Sye became bored and distracted the bot with a light show of Fire and Lightning that took place just outside of the death machine's field of vision. Of course he turned to see wtf was going on, and this gave Sye the opportunity he needed. Sye tossed up another capsule in the hiatus of gunblasts, and put on the goggles that came out. They quickly analyzed the robot's schematics and exposed a weak point that was hoped to never be found...

Nyreal dodged the HUcaseal's preemptive strike and then kicked himself back to avoid each oncoming blow. At he end of her chain though, the fembot jabbed at him with both her blades, and Nyreal dodged this with a back handspring towards the wall.

In desparation, Nyreal cast aside his mechs and put on the gloves that were the Angry Fist (courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Capsule Corp.!) He jumped onto the vertical wall, and kicked off that, flying a flurry of punches at the HUkey's face. All of them missed. He snapped open a final capsule, containing his Soul Banish. After jumping up to avoid an attack from the automaton, he fell down on her with a slash from the partisan.

Abyss: HA! Found them! Now I can take them all down in a split second!

Abyss ran out of the room.

Abyss ran out of the closet with his two mysterious acquistions, clutching them for dear life.

"Hey Sye! Need some help?" Abyss yelled

"I've got it covered!" Sye responded as he stood over a temporarily disabled RAcast.

"HEY! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE GODDAMMIT! THIS FREAKING BOT IS A PAIN!" Every two syllables that he said was followed by another soul sucking slash from his Soul Banish. Abyss ran up to the fembot and blasted it with his Seize Raygun.

"Hey, wanna try the X Slash, for old times sake?"

"Hell yah. Give over the Masamune."

Ah the X Strike. The original double tech between two of the greatest warriors of all time. One of which was the original wielder of the Masamune. Glenn.

Nyreal took the straight sword from Abyss's hand. The sheath was white with names of an unknown sect written all over it in black.

Abyss's sword, however, was evil. A pure black sheath, out of which was drawn forth an even darker katana. Such evil and black hole reminescence was the essence of he Murasame.

Nyreal:"Ready"  
Abyss: "Hit IT!"

They both jumped back and charged at their target with such speed and ferocity that would make Hurricane Ivan look like a snail. A flash of white light, sudden darkness, and then a bright red X over their victims torso.

"So Sye, get any info from our wasted captive?" Nyreal inquired.

"Yah, I downloaded his most recent objectives, they were to murder Light."

"My baby! Come, for we must rescue my sweet pumpkin pie!" Abyss stood on his minibar pointing at his upstairs neighbors.

"You do know that they're downtown, right?"

"Burn you sobby sob!"

"Resta" A FOnewearl in pink sighed out as she waved her Psycho Wand through the air. "Liyiyght! Why don't you just SHOOT the poor loser and get it over with?"

"Because." A mythical RAmarl in a white outfit with pink highlighting responded.

_Light. Last name unkown.  
Amnesiac, adopted by Moonlight's parents at the age of 15. Few clues remain or were ever there that clued us in to her past. Except for one. The Ruby Bullet handgun. Said to be left to us lowly creatures by a divine being centuries ago, it is the easily the most holy artifact still intact._

_Light. Poor girl. Why did fate bring her to us lower creatures? Red Ring Rico... you might know the answer. Heh. But I don't feel like dying again just to learn those answers. Not just yet, baby._

"Light, Light!" A seriousness and caring glowed in Abyss's eyes, the kind that you'll never ever see again in a man like him. He ran up to her apartment door and slashed it open. You've gotta love the Murasame.

Nyreal: There's a wonderful invention called a knob, y'now?  
Sye: It's called dramatic emphasis, Nimreal.  
Nyreal: That... was lame.

"HOYL CARP! You scared me Abyss! I think my heart stopped beating." Light gasped.

"Really! Let me feel!"

Out cold...

"Anyway... Did those ninja bots attack you?" Nyreal scanned the room, all he saw was incinerated walls, flash-fried robot, and computer chips welded to the ceiling. "Dang woman, you sure know how to wave around a wand."

"Yah." Moonlight casually cleaned some impurities off of her wand. "Hey, I haven't seen you use my Magical Piece lately."

"Um... I've been melee training?"

"Great. Shut up lovebirds, you're taking up post space." Sye interjected. "Huh?" "Oh my god. It's Zionus." They all looked over at the blaring TV screen.

People of Ragol! I am Zionus, the avatar of the Great Light. I have been sent to purge this system of the unclean. All who join me will be spared, all who oppose me will die. Come, and join in the new golden age by giving your souls to me. Refuse, and be cleansed in the flames of divine wrath! His voice, oddly wilting and ethereal, belied his true pure evil.

"Hmph. The only one here who will burn is you, Sunoiz." Nyreal ignited a fireball in his fist that perfectly displayed his inferno of rage.

"Th-Tha-That,

power. It's it's exactly like..." Light's eyes were frozen in terror, and yet, she couldn't draw herself away from the farce.

"We have to kill him. As soon as possible. He must die." Sye's darkness took hold of him. The evil used for good, to save the light.

"I can't feel my white sand sandwitch!" Luckily, Abyss also couldn't feel the three pairs of feet to his brainpad.

-  
In the mountainous region of Gal Da Val Island, our heroes relaxed and planned.

"So, what's our next move gonna be?" A pink headed FOnewm asked of our hot and sexy RAmarl friend.

"Dur, were gonna kill that . And then revive him and kill him again." Light asked, polishing her Ruby Bullet. Ennui? Boredom. Nyreal and Abyss were sparring in the background, X Slash-ing any stray Gibbles they should come across.

"Okay, while we're here, do you think we should train a little?" Sye asked, well, it wasn't really asking, he got up and popped out his Ila and his Elysion.

"Sigh," She verbalized, "Whatever. I call any rares though." Light was also a renowned rare hunter.

The Jack the Rippers of Gibbles also joined in. Moonlight woke up from her nap and the oversized party stepped into a teleporter to the jungle.

Meanwhile...

A Military General grabbed his grey cloak while going over strategies, and plans, and big-ass Zanba. His mind briefly flickered over how he come across this Zanba, but that's not my flashback to go into. The Oran HUmar who was known as 'Tollaw' prepared to go see for himself what this Zionus guy was all about.

A figure from an anime, a dark and villanous type, but was he this way? The damn PDing bug stepped out of his military installation, and pointed a telepipe towards Pioneer 2...

Before Erior could walk in the telepipe and press A, a familiar android stopped his thumb.

"Oh, Kikuu, what do you need?" Eriror asked, resting his stolen, real-ownership Zanba on his shoulder.

"Oh, I figured that you were going to see Zionus." Kikuu crossed his arms strangely.

"Yah, what of it?"

"I'm going with you."

"Why?"

To be a JiEin.

"Because you can't take Zionus and X Launcher on by yourself."

No genius, you're gonna be a freagin JiEin!

"No. Go back to your post, soldier."

No, he needs to be beaten like Mercurius!

"I'm coming, you need some support."

Some help you'll be on the ground.

"Hmph. Fine, you can come, simply because I need someone to call in the meatwagon once I'm done."

You know what i'm gonna say, don't you?

They stepped in to the Pie...p and pressed A on their nonexistant Gamecube controllers.

In the Principal's Office...

I am the opiat of the masses, the true being of purity and holiness that you have created all religions after! Follow me, and you shall be spared from the purifying flames of my vengeance! Oppose me, and face my terrible wrath!  
Zionus, hence the bold.

"Is it just me, or is this guy starting to run his televangelism together?" Kikuu pulled out his S-Red's with a look that was the android equivalent of defiance.

Stupid bot, defying a direct order and rushing ahead. Eriror thought, walking towards the restricted section of P2 where the Principal's Office was. His Cloak hid most of his body, and the artifical air swirled around him giving his cloak a movement that looked all too cool with the Zanba still on his shoulder.

**Worm. This is what happens to those who oppose my glorious path to salvation!** Zionus let loose a golden blast of energy that was _very_ uncharacteristic. Kikuu barely dodged it before Zionus suddenly halted their battle. **You wish to fight... So be it. Meet the legendary X Launcher, though he is more like Zero at this point! All that once was your hero is no more, he belongs to me, he worships me, he is loyal to me and me alone!** With that, X or Zero walked in from an unseen path of darkness and unsheathed his weapon. The Tsumikiri-J Sword spoke for itself, and it did more speaking than Zero.

"Oh, crap" Kikuu crossed his arms and charged at X-Zero, unleahing his arms in a cut once he got in range. Zero barely flinched at the strike and with a stare that didn't even look at Kikuu, he began the classic beatdown. X started with his horizontal slash, which was so fast that Kikuu didn't even notice the movement of his muscles on his sensors. That was a slow hit, too. X Jumped into the air and let loose a mighty cut over Kikuu, who was still recovering from the shock of X's speed. Now there was a cross shaped pattern on Kikuu in 2 shallow cuts. Now, to kill. X stabbed at Kikuu furiously, stabbing and impaling with each one. X danced as gracefully with his blade as testosterone would allow, and basically disassembled Kikuu in under five seconds. His head was intact at least, so repairs would be in order.

"Hmph. " The cloaked, stupid, bug, dubbed Eriror appeared in the far teleported "How about you fight a real man, X. It's sad, you were always so interesting," Eriror shoved his Zanba into the floor to symbolize his peaceful intentions, "Zionus! I'm interested in your 'Salvation', what can you tell me about it?"

It is the way, the truth and the light. Zionus quoth God.

"No, I want a demonstration of your power!" Eriror yelled and ripped his sword from the ground, going into his battle pose.

Now, i'm (not so) sure you guys are wondering 'Why the hell do these guys give half a crap about Zionus?' Zionus's scheme with the Great Light has been attempted before. It failed, but it's been attempted. And in thwarting that plot, our half-heroes learned something about Light, something that the fate of all humanity may very well rest upon right now! And that Something is...

Well anyway, off of that unimportant topic... Back to:

ZIONUS VS ERIROR

**Well, i'm sure that my power would be contrary to your wishes. Wouldn't you rather do battle with the legendary warrior, X Launcher?**

"Well, why not. Sounds fun." Eriror said with a jack-o-lantern grin. A small floating camera captured all of this drama in the background. In High-Def, no less.

So be it. And with no obvious physical signals, X rose up from his chair and pulled out his Legit Unsealed-J.

Eriror unripped his sword and stood at the ready. X Stared him down, but this wasn't Eri's style. "En Guarde!" Tollaw jumped at X and slashed down, this was effortlessly blocked. Eriror crouched down and took a stab at X's legs; still easily parried. PD Bug jumped back and ran towards X with a horizontal slash, they clashed and struggled with their blades. Now the real battle begins. X kicked Eriror's gut and followed up with a stab that was pushed aback by the Zanba. The Tsumikiri was then kicked off to the side and into the metal of the floor and the Zanba was rushed at the wielder of the J's body, this voiceless puppet jumped off to join his sword on Eriror's left. While Eri was staggering from his missed stab, X cut at Eri's exposed back, but it was blocked with the stolen sword going seamlessly behind him. X continued with some hacking, but each hit was blindly blocked. While X pulled back for the Ultimate attack of Orochi Agito, Eriror jumped and stuck his blade into the ceiling, giving him an air-ground from the perfect hunter special. On the short rebound from the move, Eriror fell down to earth with another slash from his hugh jass sword. X disappeared from the way and then charged back at his opponent. Eriror stopped this and they struggled with their blades, neither one gaining much of an upper hand, until He spoke:

**Down slave.** X responded as if it were his name. **Well? Now do you see my sheer power? I am God, and all who follow me shall be saved from Hades. Now, my son, will you join me in my quest to purify this filthy universe?**

In Eriror's mind, there was no conflicting emotion, he truly believed that this maniac was Jesus, Allah, Zeus, Buddha, and Satan (to those who believe he is god) all rolled into one and that he was no false messiah. Eriror bowed to the floor and said proudly:

"My allegiance and soul, belong to you, my Lord. The army's resources are now at your disposal, as well as mine."

-  
_And I speak my name without my voice.  
Eternal life without a choice._  
-

"86 the SOB!"

"You've got a gun, you do it! Nyreal just got his ass fried!"

"Um, HAYLP!"

"You're a lvl 383 semidemigod, you SUCK"

"Shut Up and Cill meriKarol!"

"You're standing, you do it Nyreal!"

"I don't see you working, skirt chick!"

"Where's Abyss?"

"He's making Merillia Hash-Brownies, now shut up and fight!"

-  
_Even with a set existance.  
How I live is my decision._  
-

"Whew! That's over." Sye ran a hand up his hair and leaned on his powered down Striker. The dead beast slowly drained itself of it's fluid and sank into the floor.

"OH MY GOD! ITS RED! THE BOX IS FREAKING RED!"

"Damn Light, don't have a Bartle." Nyreal put out his hand, "Rock, paper, scissors?" But the box was already gone, and Abyss came back with his "mature" brownies.

Moonlight fiddled the ultimate joygiver for hunters around in her hands, "I wonder what's in it?" Abyss snatched it, Light clotheslined him and snatched it back.

"Let's go see."

A scream of joy pierced through the busy shopping center almost as much as the myriad bullets that followed, "This is what i've been hunting for!" Light huggled her new gun, "A Heaven's Punisher!" More shots were fired. I guess we should be happy this wasn't an even 100 beats...

Near the bank, Nyreal was equipping himself and making small talk with the bank clerks chest... Whoops! I mean the clerk...'s chest.

"So Mr. Nyreal, have you heard?"

Not much if you don't shut up soon.

" 'Bout what?" Nyreal asked detachedly as he swapped his weapons to his trademark Red Saber and Masamune.

"That Zionus guy, you know how he's taken over all of P2, right?" She spoke blondly as she gave Nyreal his Soul Banish and C-Bringer's Rifle (he was afraid of FSOD before).

"Yah. It's all over the place. You can't go five steps without him televangelizing like a midwestern priest." Nyreal compressed and capsulized his weapons. "Anything else besides that?"

"Y'now, they say he's joined up with the military and that the 'ship of nonbelievers' is going to be attacked."

"Hmm."

"Anyone who doesn't want to die is joining him."

"Why don't people just escape to Ragol?"

"They're setting up a base there, in the Central Dome, I think." Another "Hmm" from Nyreal and one of those incessant broadcasts took hold of all the speakers and holo-screens of Pioneer 2.

In Another Spot...

T3h 00ber 1337 L!m+3r-0ff Labyrinth stood motionless, and fully repaired from his battle. His head was plugged in to the computer system of the ship, and he was hacking through the blue, virtual, holographic sea of information. His virtual consciousness broke through firewalls the way you would expect him to. First precaution, soundproof Zionus's office. Done. Look at Elly's "Website". Done. Over and over and over and over. Now then, hack into Zionus's broadcast, set up the webcam, and wait...

"So, Lucca," Lab was unplugged and waiting for the digital trigger to pull itself. "Do you think we'll get a large response?"

"There's a chance. If the people have as much angst as TV makes us think, we should."

"Maybe"

An excerpt from Eternal Sage's _The Rise of Zionus_:

-

Zionus' intimidating visage filled the screen.

**"People of Ragol. I am the avatar of the Great Light, the one who will cleanse the universe of the impure. I am salvation for those who follow me, and damnation for those who are foolish enough to oppose me."**

The camera pans behind him, where Eriror, X and Brom are kneeling reverently. Brom has been repaired, Eriror has the look of a fervent cult member, and X has the blank stare he has worn ever since his reappearance.

**"As you can see behind me, not all are self-centered, blind animals that vainly strive to resist my will. Some have seen my way, and have decided to gain salvation by following my truth. Those who continue to resist will be purged by my light. I am about to give a small... demonstration of my miracles, but one of my followers wish to give a testimony first. Eriror, speak of my truth!"**

Eriror stood, bowed solemnly to his master, and began to speak.

"I wish to testify of the glory of Zionus. I was confused before I saw his power. I was stumbling around in a blind haze, unsure of my purpose in life, lashing out wildly at those around me. But after meeting my master, and pledging my loyalty to him, I found the reason for my existence. I exist to carry out his will. To my troops... you are now under his command. Any that resist the will of our new master will be punished by his hand. Those who join willingly will not only be following their commander's orders, but the whims of the cosmos.Zionus is the ultimate power, and the original force for good. He is the divine power of the Great Light, brought to us in the form of a man to be our glorious savior. Zionus is the answer we have been searching for. Join him, or die. There is no other choice..." Eriror inclined his head, turned to bow at the feet of his new master, then rejoined X and Brom on the floor.

**People of Ragol. Now you see that your prime defender has seen the truth, and joined me. It is my will that you all do the same. Judgment will be harsh for those who do not. As a gift to the pure followers of the Light, I shall destroy that pit of filth known as Vega. Behold my glory, and tremble at my might!"**

-

_From the Perspective of the Moon..._

It was the burning of trash, so filthy and disgusting that even it's transmuted form was depricating the fabric of life. But, the match that burned was worse. The burning flame was the true filth in itself. Vega, the moon cried as it heard the screams of the damned, and the sickening laughs of the damnable.

_From the Sight of the TV_

There was some interference after the words "Pit of Filth" and it was so for the naive viewers of the idiot box.

_Through the Eyes of the Hacker_

He never wanted to hurt anyone in specific, no plans for dethroning the unflinching government, nor any get rich quick schemes by selling your credit cards and caek to the highest bidder. He only warped the paths of teleporters and transfigured metals to sharpen and test his skills. Just a simple hacker who kept a well hidden and balanced existance. Of course, he was murdered indiscriminantly. The paradox of light welt by pure evil gained sheer pleasure from disemboweling the poor soul. They had killed before, but only when necessary. They had stolen and cheated and lied and murdered, but they had never reveled in the destruction of lives and souls.

The leprosy of evil infected all of Zionus and it infected all around him, it brought down the walls of buildings, it destroyed the bodies of the men and women and it orphaned the children. He saw one of these orphans and laughed. Laughed at the child whose existance now was not to live, but to die. The child whose purpose was skewed and laid waste to before the sick glory of the false lord. And Zionus took pleasure in every minute of it.

_The Moon Once More_

The trash was smoldering but the match was still burning. Still burning in a skuzzy flame that sucked light away from the universe.

-

The camera switched back to a Zionus with all of his affectations renewed. But before Zionus could spread more leprosy, Labyrinth cut in, and he showed the masses the true face of their "God". The insane, twisted countenance pf a masss-murder who destroyed the homes of countles innocents, the innocents of Vega.

"IS THIS THE MAN YOU WISH TO FOLLOW? I assumed so. I am Labyrinth, a former supervisor of the Hunter's Guild. If you want to defeat this evil dictator, meet with me on the lower sections of the ship, and we will stop this madness from continuing!"

Lab gave an address, and a large portion of the able bodied crowds left their posts at Zionus's regime to set up their own salvation, dubbed in the new underground as:

"The Resistance"


	2. Sye's Dream

Nyreal and his respective compadres descended into the dregs of futuristic society; every cautious step echoing into the darkness. Several beings of the Android, Human, and Newman variety stalked behind the nearest rusted pillar, while many more filed to one specific location. One special base that was an incredible contrast to the frozen black silhouettes that lurked behind your back. Be them real or not.

The inside of Resistance HQ was strikingly similar to the Hunter's Guild, neolithic holograms flashed ethereally in front of you before whisping away to serve another master... like a hooker... The walls were enamel white and there was an entire wall, to the right, that was glass and it gave you the stunning panorama of Ragol. The standard subject-of-many-a-doujin Clerk was doing her job - Getting Implants - and there were several hunters in a separate room training themselves for the battle ahead.

Sye walked up to the clerk, "Hey there, We'd like to join up."

"Oh, all of you?"

"Yah," Sye fiddled with his fingertip-less gloves, "Forget them, hows about you and I get some food, or spend a cold night down on Gal Da Val?"

Nyreal threw a newspaper at Sye's head and Light said, "Damn, what the hell did She see in this guy?"

The clerk nicely replied: "Oh, no thanks."

"Coffee, tea, me, a cheap feel? Come on!" After Sye recieved a Wok to the brain, Nyreal dragged him by hs hair to the ubercast's office.

"C'mon Romeo"

"Hello, let's bone the formalities and get busy." Teh Uber Cast got up and greeted the septuplet warmly. "I'm Labyrinth, as you know. What can you do to help our fight against Zionus?"

"There's one thing I'd like to know first," Nyreal was awfully relaxed and carefree, "Why in the heck did you decide to do all this?"

"Well," Lab looked at his newly repaired hand, "He needs to be stopped, I have powerful aquantances, and i'm a good public speaker. What more do you need to know?" Lab finished convincingly.

Sye stepped up, "I have... a connection to him."

LabTea waved his hand in a circle, "Elaborate."

iWell, I don't know what led up to all this, nor what my role in this farse was to be. I don't know if we had an alternate destiny together, or if love was founded and built in death.

It all began about 14 years ago, when we were preparing to escape our evanescent paradise. I was 18 then. Coral was dying, of course, and I was assigned to be one of the Hunters to go with the Pioneer on it's doomed mission. While working there, I met a woman. As cliches go, she and I were given the task of recruiting hunters for the "pacification" of a wild planet. But of course, I didn't have to work at all, and neither did she. For that woman was the daughter of one of Coral's leading bigwigs, Senator Tyrell to be exact. So, Rico and myself had several weeks of untold freedom. She wasn't exactly a slacker, but if she could get out of work it's not like she'd skip that chance. But anyway, friendship turned into courtship and I guess... I guess you could say that love came after that. Everything in our lives went perfectly (Especially on Pioneer, you've gotta love a freezing ship and close quarters.) until... until IT came.

We were gods, make it simple. We were educated superior beings among primitive beasts. These beasts were peaceful, and they accepted our kind of peace nicely. We tamed, we created, we killed, we destroyed. We had it all set up in record time, and it wasn't long before the true human race came to our little Ragol to turn it from heaven to hell. But, noone could have fathomed the evil lying under our very feet, the death of thousands and the suffering of many more. The waters of time cascaded in a viridian deluge, and they had arrived.

But, something went horribly wrong. I could feel IT's presence drawing nearer and nearer with it's sickening inundation of the void. So did she. We ran to save our brothers and sisters, but I... I wasn't strong enough to keep us both alive. We drained our very life force fighting him off, but that thing still mercilessly slaughtered everything that was ever held dear by any of us! Our life, our love, all things that redeem our life and give hope to the expanse of the universe were destroyed and only darkness remained. I managed to protect the woman I loved and still love now, Rico, the last vestiges of my power and I fell off this mortal coil into the relentless grip of death. It's a strange sense of serenity, but my mission wasn't done. Some celestial being must have taken pity on me, I felt a beautiful golden stream carry me from the blackness and back into the blue and green of sweet life. My body was taken back by six years, however, but I was just as strong as before and I had to be there with her again. But who could have guessed that I was to be driven by a wholly different emotion to sacrifice myself yet again. Friendship.

Floating, warping clocks timed away the future with evanescent hopes and an eternal love. I found solace in the passing words of a wise one.

Some weeks later, I was in the paradise known to the more technical as "Forest 1" when I noticed the darkness disappearing, but it was still faintly there. I could feel it, still, in my heart, in my soul. Death lived inside of me, I was unknowingly that which I lived to kill. I still am, actually.

But that's besides the point. During one of my treks, I noticed an egregiously mismatched team facing some newer incarnations of the regular animals./i

Nyreal scratched his head, "Yah... a Gulgus-Gue was about to jump me when a Megid ball flew over my head. I say it was a subconscious spell that I cast. Sye says he casted it. What a load of mother..."

iAHEM, leave me to my POV dammit! I casted the friggin spell, asshat./i

"Bite me Sye!" Nyr yelled, "Ow! That hurt!"

iRemember what I told about using Peach flavored body wash? If a girl wants to lick you, it's the best crap in the world.

ANYWAY! I met Moon, Light, Abyss, and the day-ruiner named Nyreal over the slumped corpses of Bartles, Tollaws, and Gues. We chatted nicely, until the subject of what we were doing here came up. They stated their mission of bringing down the terrorist HUcaseal named Sona. I told them I was going to meet Rico in Heaven. Nyreal protested, and this is what he said/i

"You exist to love, but you can't die for love. There's always something to keep you here, y'now? And, though Destiny is a load of crap, you can always find a purpose, you can always deny your fate, and live for life."

iLive and learn, exist with your crystal flowing spirit through the ages. Open your heart and exist 'til tomorrow, to let love fly out on silver wings. The pages of eternity will be written with your path and choosing to live for yourself or others can be decided in a haze of sky.

Fast forward through the burning hatred of the caves and the blinding futuristic veil of the mines; and savor the creeping darkness in the ruins only to know fear, and escape to the Holy Temple where evil and good were marred.

"I want to live. Life is wasted on those who don't know death." Sona cried as she stepped onto the dais and sacrificed herself to limitlessness. She accepted life, but the weak electricity of life rejected her. It had to be balanced... I guess. The scale was dirty and death needed to purify. Somehow, I knew it was my friends or myself and my dark glow. I reached towards the sky and fell with "Moote Deiz Poumn," I was gone again./i

"There you have it, a condensed version of," cough maybe a future fic, "My life and how we know each other. If I can give my balanced dark and light to the Masamune and Murasame, we can defeat Zionus." Sye bowed his juniors out of the room to their own devices so himself and Labyrinth could shoot the crap further.

"So, what's next anyway?" Nyreal wiped a tear from his cheek and swished some from Light as the group walked outside. "We should train ourselves, I guess."

"Meh, maybe. You up for some VR Nyr?" Light grabbed his arm and exited stage left with the Masamune-wielder. Moon and Abyss walked stage right into the training base for the soldiers of the Resistance. 


	3. Angels and Demons

Nyreal spun over the wolf in a perspired hegira, drilling downward into it with Masamune and jumping off just in time to escape a Grants from Light's new combo. Light rang off several shots behind the landing Nyreal to tag a charging wolf as well. Nyr ran and quickly locked blades with the Delsaber in midair and kicked it in it's Del-crotch before shooting icicle spikes into it's face. And for the finale, the FOmar punched the ground where he landed for an aurora of out-spiraling flames and hopping thunderbolts to break anything he didn't notice.

Light, meanwhile, was sadistically emptying photons at a Garanz, sniping the propulsion points on it's rockets to send them back. She quickly found herself met with two Gilchics on either side of her afterwards. In retalition she crossed her arms and let loose the specials of her two guns, Ruby Bullet and Heaven's Punisher.

"Wow... That was boring." Nyreal pushed some purple hair from his eyes and lowered his headband downward into a necklace.

"Your tellin' me." Light holstered the sacred guns and repaired her blonde hair-do.

"So, wanna spar?" Nyreal twirled his blade around in his fingers before sheathing it.

"No, not really. Wanna kill this VR interrupter?" Light pointed toward a now noticed man behind her friend. He was average heigth, and standard anime features (black hair and built figure). But... there was something interesting about him... His shirt had the same arcane, mystic circle on it that Nyreal's headband had.

"If he tries to hit on me, then yes. Dude!" Nyreal now adressed the stranger, "That symbol... Were you a student of Arcanjyutsu?" The unknown only smiled and unencapsulated a forgery of the Orotiagito. "I see." Nyreal materialized his Red Saber.

The stranger, a FOnewm at a perfunctory glance, charged at Nyreal with a burning cut towards his chest. Nyreal dodged and stabbed at the other FO on one foot, this was parried and returned with an uppercut and a roundhouse to the gut. Nyr shot out a fast moving Foie and used it as camoflauge. Once the fireball hit, Nyreal followed it up with several rapid slashes at the Newm that were hardly blocked.

"Are you SURE you took any kind of battle training?"

The FOme tossed his weapon to the ground and started to create a blue ball of mana in his hands. Nyreal took the hint and charged his own creation of black and red. The FO with blue let his loose first, the energy spiking out somewhat like a Barta; Nyreal soon after with a fireball as fast as a Foie, but the look of a Megid. The blasts collided and struggled, but the blue shot overtook Nyreal's and jetted towards him.

Falling back down to earth after he jumped over the blue burst, Nyreal wondered, "What was that called again? Oh yah, HADOKEN!" My hero shot out a stream of blue energy that connected with his opponent uncontestedly. "I leave the school and this is what happens? Damn."

The FOme as bad as MOME was battered and fried. He then set a Ryuker and disappeared into P2.

"You know what that was about Nyr, baby?" Light looked around with wide open eyes and mentally slapped herself for that last part. It went unnoticed however.

"Not really. Hmm, I guess we'll have to see."

Meanwhile.  
Sye sat sprawled over a couch while LabTea scanned over the Newm's plans and schematics of the Central Dome.

"See? If we enter through here," Sye traced out a line through the hidden escape system. The Central Dome was originally designed like a fortress, and the only way to get inside unnoticed was to go through the emergency escape systems.

Labyrinth had to protest, "Do you honestly believe Zionus is stupid enough to rebuild the Dome in the same exact way it was originally?"

"He may not be stupid enough, but he's sure as hell arrogant enough. Ours was the closest system of perfection that was ever designed, he's the type to trust in his little barrier more than the true defenses of the place anyway."

"And if what you said was correct, those swords can slice that barrier with no issue."

"Precisely. But we'll need to empower them with my dark and light to make them effective enough to do so."

"Then we will, of course."

Nyreal and Light were walking back towards the well hidden entrance to Resist HQ through the "Glamorous" neon hues and flashes of the city in space when Nyreal's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry."

"I could tell." She giggled.

"That's an... Odd side of you."

"HEY! You saying i'm odd?"

"Not at all... Of course not." Nyreal smiled and dashed towards the nearest fast-food establishment with Light close by, wok in hand.

Nyreal's favorite flavor is Pistachio. Light's is Cheesecake. Nyreal eats it as fast as he can; Light licks slowly around the sides in the patented "Lick Around the Damn Sides" maneuver.

Nyreal wonders about the possible innuendo the previous paragraph may be construed as, and Light is suprisingly good with that Akiko's Wok.

Nyreal wonders why his Hadoken didn't suck up the partiality of himself and the blonde across the torturous space of a table. Light wanders off into the zone of thought about how well the table might hold up under certain forms of, ahem, stress.

Nyreal says Light's hot. Light says Nyreal's good enough to chain to a bed.

Nyreal is afraid of what Moon would do to him if she read this post. Light is afraid of what Moon would do to her if she read this post.

Nyreal wonders when the author will stop turning this fic into a trashy romance fantasy; Light wholeheartedly agrees.

After the previous travesty that I dared to call creative prose, Nyr and Light both had an ice cream burping contest. Light won by a landslide.

"No fair! You must've snuck Coke into your ice cream!" Nyreal stood up and threw the table to his side.

"What? Jealous 'cuz a girl can burp better than you?" Light taunted with sarcastic flames of anger in her eyes, kicking her chair into the Raskin-Bobbins patrons behind her.

Nyreal flushed red, "No! It's 'cuz you're a cheater!"

"REALLY!"

"YES DAMMIT!"

Suddenly, as if their screams triggered it, a huge explosion ripped through the ice cream building, killing a lesser being in a single stroke. Two dark figures walked out from a back alley to inspect the rubble of the once-tasty establishment. One was the short FOnewm Nyreal had fought earlier, the other had smoking gloves on his hands and was built like a hunter, but had the traditional newm elf-ears.

"Are they... dead?" The short FO asked impishly while glancing about nervously.

"Probably." The HUnewm refitted his gloves and walked off with the smaller Newman in tow.

iUnbeknownst to the Attempted Man Oners/i

Nyreal layed under a holy shield created by Light's unclassical ability to use Grants related techs.

"Let's kick their ass."

"Damn Light. Chill little girl."

"I'm 24 jerk-off."

"We should tail them first. Who were they? Why did they want to kill us in the first place?"

"It was that kid you fought in VR Spaceship, you didn't see him lurking around?"

Nyreal batted his eyes to the left and right nervously, "Ummm... No?"

Light shifted around in the cramped light-shield they were still sharing and sighed, "How about we get out of here first," She let up on her shield and let loose a Grants attack to free them from their cell.

Nyreal, still on the floor, stood up sheepishly and surveyed his surroundings. Apparently, Light's blast flung all of the debris from the building into the nearby shops.

"Ninja Vanish!"

Of course, neither of 'em went anywhere. Light knocked him out and dragged his petrifyed husk of a body away with chagrin.

Nyreal awoke in among softly painted walls and inside of an even softer bed. It didn't take him long to get redressed - thanks to his Guard Wave and robe on an ironing board next to him - and waltz out into the other room. Light was sitting boredly with a holographic computer screen in her hands, constantly flashing and scrolling with blue and green windows of useless data.

"Oh, you're up. I've been searching for data on that Newm you fought the other day."

"How? We didn't have anything to go by."

"He had to register himself into the VR world to reach us, right? After that it was a simple matter of checking the database for recent users." Nyreal took some adsprin, partly from a wok-related injury, the other 70 being Light's speech, "I haven't found much on the guy."

"Tell me what you have found."

"Fine," She lifted up her hand and opened up another window that read:

iVeil Blur FOnewm Age 15 Equivalent True Age: Unknown Specialties: Recombinant Techs and Katana-type Weapons/i

He is a registered master of the "Arcanjyutsu" school of battle and is wanted for the systematic murders of students of that craft.

"What the hell!" Nyreal spat out his shot glass, "Why the flaming would someone do that?"

"Dunno," Her screen flickered once more,

Veil is often seen with this man:

The screen showed a picture of a rare HUnewm with dark features.

"So, get anything on that guy?"

"Nope. The screen fried when that happened."

Nyreal staggered to the window in a daze, "Why... Why would someone kill all of my brothers like that?"

i"Hey there, WIMP." an ape of a child pushed a much younger Nyreal onto the cold floor of Coral. "Psssh, why would anyone want to become a FOrce? It just makes you a gaylord who can't swing a sword." The bully taunted and kicked Nyreal in the gut... with steel-toed shoes.

"You son of a bitch!" Nyreal then fainted after further beatings from the bully and his followers.

A bolt of lightning zapped the ring-leader's behind.

"Hey! Leave our friend alone bitch!" A kid about Nyreal's age and three others stepped up bodly and charged their respective favorite spells.

As if stupidity ran in the genes of all neandrethals, the mob of bullies all stepped up to the FOrces to get respectively zapped, burned, and frost-bitten.

"You okay?" one of the bully-slayers asked.

"Uh... Yah! Thanks to you guys," Nyreal gladly accepted a monofluid and mate. "Where'd you guys get those techs from?"

"From our sensai, Fate." A random FO child burst in.

"Really! Cool!Can I... um... y'now... Stick around with you guys for a while?"

"Of course! I'm Mint, welcome to the school of Arcanjyutsu!"

Time doesn't flow, it can only disappear. The past exists only in your memories and your heart.

"Wow! This kid has some serious potential!

"Dude, Nyreal." "Yah Mint?" "I REALLY like this girl, what should I do?"

"Nyreal Destiny.

Mint Yum.

Abyss Abaddon.

I hereby award you three the treasured swords of the Arcanjyutsu style!

The Masamune, sword of light.

The Shiva Edge, wakizashi of balance.

The Murasame, katana of darkness."/i

Nyreal snapped out of his flashback, "Light! Tell me the whereabouts of Mint Yum!"

"But... Wh-"

"NOW!"

The fireflies in her hand danced nervously, "He's still alive. Weirdly enough his tag's coming from the bottom of this building."

"Cool!"

"But... the tracker for that Veil guys is down there as well."

None but the insane understand the actions of their kind. Such was the same when Nyreal was driven to run down the side of Light's apartment building.

Wind whipped him and whipped around him, and his legs were moving faster than your average hedgehog.

"CRAP! I left my Gravity tech disk at home!" He finally remembered and yelled over the weakly whistling wind.

Mint Yum chomped on an apple while fixing the large, single braid of blue hair on the back of his head.

"Damn it's weird saying 'yum' while eating food... But then again... 'Magically Delicious' tastes like leprechaun." He continued his oh so important musings until he saw some burning idiot running down the side of a building.

"Save the freaking leprechauns!"

Mint looked up, "Nyreal! What the flaming are you doing there?"

"I'm having tea with the queen of Scotland... I'M FALLING YOU DUMBASS!"

"Chill man, chill." Mint got into his ready stance, Shiva in hand, "On three..." The blade glowed ice-blue and the glow leaked out through the sheath, "Two, one, THREE! Diamond Dust!" Mint cut the air with his blade as a snowy parachute formed around Nyreal's body, gently dropping him off before melting.

"Thanks."

"No prob pal."

"So, have you noticed your little entourage yet?"

"Yah."

The Newm's FO and HU hopped out from their barrel hiding place, swords and spells drawn.

Nyreal: "Let's -"

Mint: "Dance"

bSomewhere Else, this happened.../b

"I need those disks." The soldiers in front of Sye laughed, "If you fail to comply with my demands, your demise will be eternal and utterly gruesome." Sye ran his - now - purple irises and black pupils over the laughing primates of Zionus's military. Sye's hands cackled with dark clouds of purple and black energy. "Last Warning. I need that data. You don't want eternal damnation purely because of your glaring stupidity, do you?"

The lapdog only threw the disks to the side and began emptying his clip at Sye.

"Then you have chosen imprisonment inside of an ever-burning twinky." Sye literally pulled out a twinky and chanted a curse,

"Thil nan teah isiride iternaln, eht shall eb sidai Sey countress," dark puffs of smoke rose from the men's bodies and those bodies fell dead to the ground. The puffs of smoke converged on the twinky; Sye - now Sey - threw it into the air and pyrokinetically set the object aflame.

bThil nan teah isiride iternaln, eht shall eb sidai Sey countress/b

Light and Dark reside within, it shall be said; Sey controls.  
-

The voices of God and the Devil are released through the frail waves of humankind.

What was known as "Sye" was overpowered and supressed along with the one known as "Eys". Respective Neutral and Good were jolted downward into the spiraling black tide into the reign of purple and black that was the Profound Darkness.

bIt's so much easier to succumb to the darkness and rot with the other waltzing corpses. White is a lie and Gray is impossible; the only true fact for humanity and the very fabric of time is black.b

"That's not true!" Sye fought his battle with inward color-techs as he slipped downward into nothingness, the fabric of reality melting and passing him by. His existance was a catalyst to turn the world of his psyche into sand then, peacefully, his masked self slipped downward into the abyss.

"Hubris," The HUnewm muttered laconically as he drew a Berdysh from a capsule.

"Wha?" Nyreal aghastly widened his eyes, leaving his arm to hang loosely off the sword sheathed across his back.

"Excessive pride. He's saying that we're idiots to fight them." Mint held his hand at the hilt of his wakizashi.

"Precisely," The Fome let magical energy crackle in his fist.

"Stop hogging all the ugly and get to fighting!"

Nyreal dashed up the HUnewm and feinted a slash - only to jump and spin around mid-air to fire off a mini Hadoken. The HU fell on his back and was pushed several feet. Nyreal took this chance and appeared behind the HUnewm when he got up, pulling his ears and taunting him. The HU, let's just call him Hu, did a spin cut with his partisan and caught Nyreal with the blade as he was gliding out of range. Nyr sprung into the air and cut the Berdysh into a metal pole. Hu attacked with a Zonde bolt that was blocked by one from Nyr going ground up. Nyreal quickly fused some mana and blasted the red ice line before jumping onto the wall of a nearby building. While Hu was distracted by the recombinant tech, Nyr kicked off the building and cut his opponent as he rocketed downward.  
-  
I realized something, being around my parents fuels suicide lust.

The hara-kiri of the masses lies within the average idiocy of the common man. TV, though fun, belies our view of society and truth. Books are your only salvation, go blind on 'em for all I care- you'll still be smarter than a TV junkie who can see.

Veil let loose a small beam of light to blast apart Mint's apple, "I'm Mint, chosen of Shiva, bringer of icy black death and gum for minty fresh breath. You didn't eat your daily apple, and i'm a dentist."

"Shut up and fight!" The one-who-is-a-hated-class-online let loose another, larger beam of laser from his fingertip.

Shiva-Mint twirled his blade around to parry, and countered with his Hadoken, "Fusion Burst!" Mint's voice burned through the ship like the burning shards of yellow light did to his opponent's blade. Veil ripped out a custom Double Saber and began his dance of blades.

Mint blocked the first strike, the second, the third, all the way past the sixth without effort; he stabbed at Veil, who dodged and countered with a spin and a backwards stab, and then kicked his jaw into the stratosphere (body following soon after). Mint flew into the air, with some thanks to a red-boxed tech disk named RaSonnil lvl 26, and made several deathblows at the spinning Veil. He murdered his - stolen - Aura Field and held his blade like the knife from Psycho, "Nami Yumi - Tzen!" Mint held the Shiva across his face as the blade from his edge evaporated and shot out in a vicious rip-tide of 37 degree water. To finish his god-moding, Mint equipped an Angry Fist to his free hand and punched Veil downward into the pavement.

Veil and his special friend, somehow living, laughed.

iNow, where the hell is Light/i

Celestial, golden light radiated from the outline of her body, and her twin guns were exuding some sort of vibration. A harbringer of evil, perhaps? Precisely, RB and HP. Light sensed a purple darkness approaching her on an ethereal plane. Sey then appeared next to Light, his body still somewhat translucent from wrinkling space to get there.

bWell hello, my friend.b Sye's previous body was nothing like Sey's. He had fully been overtaken by darkness. His hair was black, his back had two red, edgy wings sprouting symmetrically. His body was shifting with neon, like any of the Del creatures; His eyes were still transformed, purple pupils and the rest as black as his irises. bAre you here to vanquish me? The Great Light has failed time and time again. What chance might you have/b It appeared that Sye's once mature tone had faded into gritty onyx as well.

bI am here to free my friend. But I cannot let your machinations go rampant. Let Sye go Sey, you are fully aware that you cannot win. You are only a small manifestation of Sye's darkness and of the Profound Darkness after all.b

Somehow, there was wind whipping against them as they stood on top of that building. Also, Nyreal should've been finishing his HUnewm opponent off on the other side of town by now.

Wasting no time, Light charged up her gun and loosed an amplified Grants beam that Sey easily absorbed.

bQuaternary doesn't work. I suppose I should be suprised that a beast like you could channel Sye's power while he is lost in darkness.b

bLight, what an unimaginative name. You'd think that H-./b Sey was cut off by an intense blast of Tertiary.

I'll be freed after this shot, thank god. Half Pain. Light fired multiple Grants from her gun simultaneously ripped through the blackness of night. Needless to say, Sey was jettisoned backwards like a missile into a tall, empty, sky(maybe roof?)scraper with the logo of a company. Something about "Sonic Team". Light lost her golden aura and watched for movement inside the building. "That really shoulda killed him. Or exorcised. Gah, what's the word, 'circumcised'?"

bYou little bitch/b The building exploded into multiple gratifying pieces. God, seeing that would've been better than fireworks. Even the sex after them.

Sey floated upwards from the rubble, a black miasma meandering from his body to several yards away. He. Was. PISSED!

bNow that you are weakened, I will crush you with the full power of my being/b

"Heh. You're an idiot, Sey." Light bit into a twinky that he left behind, "I'm shwongor whuehn i'm," she swallowed, "My true self."

Light aimed her gun and screamed, "PENULTIMATE!" Sey dropped out of the sky like a fly vs. Raid then onomatopoeically thudded against the ground.

Light stared off into the distance for a second, "Now it's his time to fight for his own freedom."

Wow, these final battle places always seem to take place in the open field with the crappy ass seal known as the Pandora's Box. Except, that field is from Red Ring Rico's memories. Minus the Pandora's Box, it was a romantic field in a secluded clearing of Ragol. It's where Sye proposed... Scratch that, it was really propositioned. Do you think that Sye would choose to get married? Thought not. He was shot down there as well. This is also where Flowen met Rico and all romantic story hell broke loose.

Long story short, Rico has a power fetish and Sye burned up Heathcliff's power.

Sye awoke in that very field. He was laying against a tall tree with a shrine on it, "It's probably there to pass off as a non-sequitur to the old standard of the PB." Sye said aloud. Wait a sec, aloud? "What the crap! I'm alive again!" Sye ran around joyfully. Until that hack-bastard Sey appeared next to him of course.

bI am the Profound Darkness! The Profound Darkness shall rule you, mind and body/b

"Wow, speaking in the third person. Brilliant. Now will all my base belong to you'se? You're a mindless parasite when you don't have a host, huh?"

bI have the power of the darkness in every heart/b

"Ripping off Kingdom Hearts now? Amazing. You could've been slightly terrifying with that sentence too."

bI will deafeat you/b

" 'Defeat', Such a big word, and you even misspelled it! Lemme pat you on the back... With flames!"

Sye floated into the air, and suddenly the whole room turned pure black. There was nothing existing anymore, all that was in Sye's mind was solely on this fight. Three dimensions of darkness and nothingness up, down, left, and right.

That didn't phase him. With a literal fireball, Sye began his assault!

Sey launched it aside with a jolt of his hand when he realized it was a diversion, Sye's arms were outstretched and his hands met and the end. "Blazing Time Bomb!" Several red, compacted balls of fire surrounded Sey. Sye snapped his fingers and the great balls of fire (Goodness Gracious!) exploded like a triple charged Rafoie. Sey braced himself and when the explosions ceased he emerged scathed, but otherwise OK. In retalliation, he formed a large rifle out of the neon black material that you see on the Del family and fired off rounds at a machine gun pace. Sye managed to bat a few off with his Elysion before throwing the saber at his opponent.

Sye chanted a curse, and similar symbols to a photon blast started to form and twirl around him. One of the symbols stuck in place, followed by one more, and so on. The symbols began to metamorphose into a mirror image of Sye, each chanting the same curse. "Mirage Holy Blade!"

A white beam of light extended from the right palm of each of the Syes hands, and soon solidified into an enourmous, white, silhouette of a common sword. Though triple the size and much more powerful. They each supported their right with their opposite hand and flew forward!

Sey had prepared for this, damnably, he ripped off a small lock of his hair and threw it into the air with a grandiose gesture. 30ish tiny Seys and the twice-as-tall original then began to turn their arms into machine guns, each charging a round of shots with devious grins. The Seys let loose a volley of electric fury, beams of Zonde, that ran over the faction of Syes and left them numb, their muscles denying the pain they felt. Another volley, a mirage was exposed for a fake. A Volley of Barta, Sye 1 and 2 were bleeding pretty badly. Foie Volley, Sye got the bare shirt power bonus. And it was proven...

The Sye army was a farse. They were all really holograms that were good actors, with low salaries to boot. Sye crouched onto a floating disk of ice. His shirt was gone and his nose was bleeding, along with several other cuts around his chest.

bI suppose that you really can't defeat the darkness within your soul./b

"Are you kidding? Not to turn this into a sermon, but you have no power over me. Darkness feeds only if you let it; only if you're too insecure to accept your shortcomings. It feeds off the hate and pain that you let linger in your heart. You can always forgive, always try to improve yourself and your lot in life. We may be insignificant, but us intelligent lifeforms have the wondrous ability to expand our beings past the base, and onto something much greater..."

The Profound Darkness stood aghast and mortified, his own weakness exposed. Now it was the torturer's turn to feel the whip.

Sye raised his arm into the air, and summoned his Mirage Holy Blade yet again, sans Sye clones. He let his arm dangle freely into the void, and prepared the one of his true techniques. The art of Techniques and the way of the Force does not end and lie in finding a maxed level technique disk...

"Requiem delle fiamme," He muttered peacefully in a suave tone. Pure fire pooled in Sye's fist. That which has escaped human comprehension throughout the ages coexisted with Sye and symbiotically mingled over his whole body now, draining energy and preparing to help it's friend.

The Darkness snapped out of his trance, though still in disbelief of the power that this mere mortal could summon to his side. Ha-How can you.. you summon so much power? Heh, Death itself was afraid now.

Laughing in Death's face, Sye replied only with ki yells and a statement in Italian: "Simbiosi della fiamma." Soon, a single Sey monkey couldn't stand watching it's doom continue to grow in power; it charged blindly and was quickly incinerated by mere nearness to Sye. Enraged by the loss of their strand brother, the rest charged blindly in a primal rage. Sye merely looked towards them and focused his gaze. Incineration. Wreathed in flames, he then approached the Darkness with the calmness and candor of a hero... Or was it a conqueror? "Li commetto al diavolo," He held his Mirage up again (It was burning as well), his arm supporting it once more.

With a look of sheer determination, and blatant disregard for being covered in fire, Sye slashed at Sey, spinning with momentum from missing. Sey shot several volleys of ice from his arm-gun. Each was more ineffective than the last. Panicking, Darkness created a sword from it's arm and cut at Sye with an exasperated en guarde that was held mute by a slight shift in sword position. Sye focused his gaze on the blade arm, and it burst into flames too. Sey went on to punch at Sye, trying to override being unequipped by being faster, but the newm moved his head to the left and impaled Darkness through the stomach and chest.

"Goodbye. If you ever get near any of my friends or myself again, i'll be overjoyed to gorily slaughter you." Darkness could only reply with hacked up blood as he fell further onto the sword, it burned further through his internal organs and commited him to the devil.

Sye was still lost in the void of his mind, drained beyond any reasonable point. The 'Symbiosis of Flames' was one of his ultimate five abilities, and it usually drained him to a negative well of mana. Even though he was superpowered by his consciousness during the fight, he was still exhausted.

Letting his blade disappate, he was suddenly inside of a church. It had a short dais in the middle of it, with holy-looking light filtering downward to it. It seemed like a place that could lead you to truth about life itself. Eight monlithic, stony pillars surrounded the dais and Sye was standing in a small break in the pillar circle that acted as a hallway to the dais. It was flat and filled the area of the circle of pillars. He slowly walked into the middle of the dais and layed downward, facing into the sunlight

iGod, I wonder if i've done the right things through life? Has all my reincarnation been a cosmic joke; sheer amusement to a holy being that enjoys watching a cavalcade of cadavers? I didn't want to end up this way. I wanted to live a peaceful life, raising kids and growing old with the woman I loved. I've done what i've had to do, killing when necessary and the like. I've never considered an alternate solution to all the world's troubles, we all seem to cycle through life and death. Alot like Falz, actually. I wonder when it's all gonna end. With a hero somehow saving us all and letting the universe live happily ever after? No. We all, as a race and people, have to kill the Darkness our own way. We all have to reject it and create a ground for ourselves; walking forward to peace./i

Before Sye could get even preachier, he awakened from it all. He was lying on the cold concrete of P2. His body was as exhausted and beat up from the fight as his mind was, strangely. Either way, it was time to get going. 


	4. Fade To Black Lost Archive Finale

I won't face the problem of losing my fic next season, that I won't. 

So, Eri launched his huge ass Destructo Beam.

The blue energy engulfed his entire being, the PSO Goddess's power flowing into the core of his very soul. Eriror's body tingled from both excitement and the immense power he had rediscovered. He felt... Alive once more. Finally! A challenge had arisen...

"YOU! It's time to DIE!" He heaved his great sword behind his back, and spun in midair furiously to build up power, like a turntable at the park. The one he used to play on...

Nyreal, on the other hand, jabbed a finger past his thin layer of clothing, and into his glowing Guard Wave, electrifying and amplifying the pure energy of his armor. "Fat chance!" He focused on the building energy above him and grinned his vampiric grin.

The power was reaching it's peak, both with momentum and friction. The air crackled with mystical energy, a kind of liquid electricity that emanated from the Gods themselves. Eriror finished his spin and flew higher into the air, his Zanba fully charged as it was held behind Eri's back.

"DESTRUCTO BEAM!" He screamed as an arcane circle appeared before him. Bullseye. He cut across the seal, ripping the fragile light in two. The seal began to shift and metamorphose violently, shaking more than the San An-freaking-dreas fault. Of course, Nyreal took note of this period of weakness, while steeling himself for the final time.

"Power... Hehehe."

Eriror screamed with primal fury as he placed his hands upon the seal, the lifeforce draining out of him and into the Berserk-flavored attack. "PAIN!"

Aquamarine life and blood flowed out of the lost Hunter, his transaction with the cosmos complete. Now the reaction took place. Slowly, at first, it began as a few dots of light; bubbles of color flickering into life. These dots grew, intensified, multiplied, reaching a furious pace of rebirth and empowerment. The earth itself shook and gave way in fear of this power.

Near the river outside of Forest 2

Mint stumbled over from the earth's rattling pitch, "WHAT THE ! That's today's 18th concussion, dammit!"

"JUST HOLD ON!"

Eriror licks his lips as he grasps the handle of his blade once more. "... I'm ALIVE!" He laughed chimerically as he sliced the seal once more, ripping it into an "X" shaped pattern. The energetic material of the Destructo Beam twisted and flowed into a singular ball, which ejected brutally into nature with rivers flying upward and whatnot.

"Let's see who's best!" Nyreal was the only thing still on level ground; the floor of the room jutted jaggedly upward around his quivering body. Fear... So this is fear...

The Beam ripped through the room at Nyr's words, hitting him dead-on with brutal force. There was a spattering of blue and white as the beam evaporated ground zero, and Nyreal along with it. (ZOMG NO)

Eriror fell to the ground and inspected the foggy crater left by his attack. It was too quiet... He knew that his quarry was still alive. And as if to confirm this fear, a confident voice rang out through the haze.

"You're too selfish, my friend."

"Where are you! Come out and face me!"

"You see, that's the funny thing about power, you're just renting it." A figure began to appear through the mist. It seemed as though it was walking forward, "By the time you die, people are going to evaluate your life and see if you used your power correctly or not. Humans are selfish creatures; they're only interested in what they can get out of something. That's all well and good, but if you squander your power selfishly, then there's really no point in ever having it." The figure--Nyreal Destiny--emerged from the mist with only slight signs of wear from the huge attack. His clothes were tattered slightly, and his face was covered with ash, but he was not much worse for wear. Nyreal unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Eriror. "So, as far as i'm concerned, I'm going to use this strength as much as I can; I don't want to owe any damn late fees!"

"DIE!" Eri blocked Nyreal's first attack with the broad edge of his Zanba and kicked Nyreal in the gut in retalliation. Ny was sent flying across the outer dome, some 500 feet, and into the wall, but he regained his footing on the wall itself (OUCH), and he prepared a vacuum with his sword for his next offensive. The air in his path was sucked out of the way, and he was pulled towards Eriror with gale force, his clothes waving behind him in the breeze. His eyes stung from the harsh air, but he could still see clearly that Eriror was pulling out... A Wals-MK2?

Nyreal sighed and put both of his hands on the hilt of Shouin Lumiere, "I forgot to get to 'Know thy enemy'." He winced and focused his thoughts on controlling the wind as Eriror placed his eye behind the scope of his rifle. Three shots rang out from his weapon with vicious fury. Time seemed to flow into a virtual standstill for Nyreal as the lime-sized photon bursts flew towards Nyreal. His grip tightened, and he managed to manipulate the wind. When each bullet drew near to him, Nyr pulled himself out of the way. This continued around the world, with Nyreal the mad insect and Eri the dude with the flyswatter. Little did our bug-like pal know... Hehehe.

Nyreal streaked across the room, the wind winding out in green rivers behind him. Eriror continued to fire superphoton shots at Nyreal, but he was too damn busy flying around like a maniac to pay any attention to getting hit. Eriror was not entirely useless, however. A red bullet was fed into the gun and shot with delicate care. Nyreal, expecting another normal blast, tried to fly out of the way of the attack, but right as he figured he would clear it, the red shell exploded as it hit the wall behind him. The explosion knocked him out of his concentration, and caused him to fall. His head was filled with blood, and he felt a solid red pain once he collided with the ground.

"OW! My head!"

"Good job," Eriror said while heaving his Zanba, "You probably won't be able to think anymore."

"I doubt it. My head's a damn rock!" He tapped the green blade of Shouin Lumiere on his head. "It takes alot more than that to hurt me." There was a long, smiling pause. For a moment, it seemed that Eriror might have actually been on the verge of laughing. "Alright. It's time for Dream Light Rouzeki."

"Huh?"

"Watch and see! It's time for the finale!"

"Destructo Beam!"

"DREAM LIGHT!"

"DESTRUCTO BEAM!"

"GRAAAAAAAND DREEAAAAM LIIIIGHT!" Nyreal, tired of the simian screaming contest, fell into his ready position. He was crouched down, his right arm held the sword behind him as his left planted him to the ground. He looked like a track star preparing for the event of his life.

I can only use half power. Zionus is just in the other room... I'll need to shoot him with Rouzeki before I shoot out the Grand Dream. Not to mention I have Light's ability thrown in here...

Ready...?

GO!

The two began their specific rituals for attack in unison, like very manly ballet dancers. Eriror, with his unsealing, and Nyreal preparing himself for travel through non-space once more.

"DIE!" They cried out in unison, their blades glowing with cosmic power. Nyreal disappeared into the void with the speed and strength his attack was bearing. Eriror stood, ready for the final clash of this fanfic.

Shouin Lumiere glowed with a white light, similar to that of the Masamune. It's cloud-like white glow pervaded the sword, and only stopped to fight with the rest of Nyreal's Body's wind-emerald glow. Nyreal warped out of the void, his power ready, wind swirling worshipping him desparately, as if he was God. "GRAND DREAM!" As he called out his first third of an attack, the light of Shouin glowed with more intensity, building and building, spinning like an electron until Nyreal split into four different pieces of himself. Eriror looked up aghast as he saw his troubles quadruplicate. Suddenly his blue Desructo Energy had lost it's luster.

"Alright, let's kick his ass!" A Nyreal clothed in red called out.

"Can't we talk about this?" A blue, weepy Nyr whimpered from behind his cloak.

"Fight fight fight! Kill kill kill! Give me pie! When we win!" A childish, quixotic Ny clothed in yellow called out.

"Let's get this over with. Destroy!" Laeryn, the fourth and darkest Nyreal, called out with a snarl of his fangs. I'm going to take over...

And in unison, with one mind, heart, voice, and soul, they all cried out with the entirety of their love, "LIGHT!" Each Nyreal Incarnate flew downward, and converged into pure white balls, the power expanding exponentially

Nyreal... I'm here with you... Let's save the world!

Light's voice tickled at the back of Nyreal's mind, and he knew what to do. He pulled out his Holy Ray and opened his mind to the presence of Light. Her spirit nibbled his ear softly, and grasped the rifle from behind him. Shall we? "Yes! LIIIIGHT!" WORLD REVOLUTION!

The combined powers of Nyreal and Light was a force unlike anything the world had ever seen. The second phase of the attack created a gigantic beam of holy power, much like the blast that killed Light. A gigantic beam of Divine Fury, bent on total obliteration. It was the plague, a hurricane, earthquake, fires, floods, murder, zombies, Robots, tsunamis, pestilence famine and death; and it was also life and protection, a savior from the mundane and the opressive.

Eriror didn't have the power. His let loose the full force of his Destructo Beam to try and impede the force, but to no avail. He only hastened the inevitable, as Light Revolution absorbed the force of Tollaw's attack and made it his own. The beam hit him swiftly and loudly, like a drunken Mack truck driver. He raised his arms in a vain attempt to stop the blast, only to realize that energy was hot. Very very hot. He refelxively jerked his arms back, and, the energy unrestrained, was hit with the full-searing power of holy fury. it knocked him onto his back, burning his flesh and clothing in the process.

Once the blast subsided, Eriror was indented into the pavement like gum that has been stepped on a few too many times. His entire body ached, and HIS cloak was completely gone, dissolved into clothing fumes. Though he was almost completely destroyed, it seemed that he was still alive. He impaled the ground with his sword and pulled himself up. While surveying his surroundings, he noticed a rather tired looking Nyreal. He grinned arrogantly at Nyreal.

"You're done! You've used up all your power! I'm going to win..."

"Not quite. Remember, you're a good fighter, but you lost your marbles. Marry Denisia for me, h'okay?"

"How do you know about her! I... She..."

"Yes, she left you. Remarriage is a rather fun enterprise, i'd imagine. Don't lose your mind again, 'cuz I don't want to get any old lovers of yours to wait inside of the Resistance Living Quarters while I go off to beat the snot out of their boyfriend. G'night, pal!" Golden Newtype Wannabe Familiars began to materialize around Nyreal, and float into everyone's business. "Grand Dream Light. Now it's time for ROUZEKI!" He aimed his sword at Eriror, and burst through the atmosphere in a vermillion bolt.

Nyreal reappeared behind Eriror and sheathed his sword.

Eriror opened his eyes in shock, and saw the world fly up from under him.

Nyreal stood over Eriror's prone form and smiled, caret style. "Remember, don't owe any late fees, my friend." He grabbed Tollaw's Zanba and walked off to face Zionus, with his friend's blade hinged on his back.

Eriror smiled once more, but it wasn't a smile of intimidation or disdain--It was truly peaceful, and happy. Eriror had finally reached inner peace. It was time to call Dante.

Nyreal limped towards the altar where so many deaths and rebirths had occured: Soma, Sye, Zionus, Sye again. Now, he was here for the final time to bring back his friend, and despite his injuries from his Dark Side, he was going to return everything she'd done for him. Here, in the Holy Temple of the Great Light. It was time to step up to the plate. His friends were right behind him, holding themselves back, knowing that it was his time to shine.

Death is never a roadblock to life; You can continue to live on in the hearts of others, and when they tell others about you, your life, your story, then your soul continues on, and in this way--memories--a heart becomes immortal, and love never dies. Love is the only thing that makes life worth living!

"Oh Great Light, protector of the Heavens and the Cosmos, I beseech thee: Return my friend, your servant, Light Ryse to me!" Nyreal coughed up blood from his impalation wound. He laughed it off and wrote Light's name on the bottom of the seal, followed by a heart. "I have passed your trial; my soul has been purified! Bring back the Earthly Incarnation of Light!" Nyreal fell onto the altar and called out with the last of his strength, his blood staining the pure etchings:

"Muut... Ditts... Poumn..."

As Nyreal's head hit the rock, the seal lit up and began to spin and glow. The eternally young face of the Great Light looked down on Nyreal's unconscious form.

Aww. How cute. I was having fun playing here with my big sis, but I guess you want her back too. Okay, you two be nice! With a wink, Nyreal's wounds from the battle with Laeryn were completely healed, and he stood up to watch white light spin and twist, leaving the shape of a certain lovable RAmarl behind itself as the light filtered upward. The form of Light was cast, and the white light dispersed, flowing slowly downward in a shower of white sparks. Like Rain!

Light looked at her savior and smiled, "You idiot. You risked your life to save me..." Light laughed long and hard, feeling serenity and happiness. "You bastard!"

Nyreal laughed along with her, and hugged her. "It's good to give you back. Now give me that five bucks you owe me."

"WHAT? You did all this for five bucks?"

"Well, obviously! What, did you think it was for love?"

-BAM!-

D P

The End


End file.
